narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Team 7 (Kakashi)
Past Tense clearly it is not currently the original three. past tense makes sense. The two images Is there any use in having both of them? They're the same photograph (I doubt they posed like that for many pictures) Hakinu talk | 14:53, 3 May 2009 (UTC) name In chapter 239 page 13, minato says that kakashi,rin and obito are team kakashi so kakashi sakura and naruto should be called "team kakashi two" or "second team kakashi" :The words used in Japanese are different. The team Kakashi forms with Obito and Rin is called . The team Kakashi forms with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sasuke is called . Both can be translated as team and mean almost the same, but the former is more militaristic. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 20:35, 18 May 2009 (UTC) ::So should we add to team Minato this name? Also, did someone know when the name "Team Yamato" was given?--LeafShinobi (talk) 20:41, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :::I guess Team Minato could have Kakashi Regiment as an alternative name. Team Yamato, as far as I know, was never used. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 21:22, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thanks.--LeafShinobi (talk) 11:57, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Has someone an evidence of using name "Team Yamato"?--LeafShinobi (talk) 20:45, April 8, 2011 (UTC) Sasuke killed Itachi :Itachi died because of Sasuke, therefore he killed him. If you don't have Itachi, remove Diedara and Orochimaru as neither of them were actually killed by Sasuke. Deidara killed himself (therefore defeating himself), and Itachi defeated Orochimaru with Susano'o's blade. :First, sign u'r posts...and second no, Itachi had beaten Sasuke in the battle, and died because of his illness...and on top of that Itachi never had any intent on winning, as pointed out by Madara, Sasuke wud hav been dead had Itachi been serious....But since we wont evr know that, wat we do know is that Itachi had beaten Sasuke in the battle, and then died, because of his illness...Sasuke didn't beat him OR kill him....Its like how Kimmimaru Died of his illness, u'r not gonna say Gaara beat him, evn Gaara admitted that he shud hav been dead..AlienGamer | Talk 12:00, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :And Deidara and Orochimaru were Defeated by Sasuke, although not killed...But if u look at the trivia closely it says "All original members Defeated and/or Killed ...'Defeated''' OR Killed...Sasuke defineately defeated Deidara and Orochimaru..AlienGamer | Talk 12:04, 2 June 2009 (UTC) Who is Kimimaru and also Itachi defeated Orochimaru then, so remove Orochimaru. Annaatar (talk) 08:10, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :It doesn't matter who defeated Orochimaru last...The fact is Sasuke defeated Orochimaru as well, wen they fought in His lair...And read this to find out who Kimimaro is..AlienGamer | Talk 09:26, 3 June 2009 (UTC) so why cant we add itachi? I am pretty sure sasuke did lead to his defeat, Itachi died because he used up all his chakra in his fight against SASUKE. Even if it was just a last man standing sasuke still won. If you dont include itachi then you should go ahead and take off sakura since she didnt beat sasori she helped beat him and technically sasuke did have a hand in Itachi's downfall. This kind of discussion will go on and on until we agree upon a reasonable definition for "defeat", don't you think? Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 12:50, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Why can't we add Itachi? Sasuke did technically defeat him. Right? Annaatar If Itachi wasn't ill Sasuke would certainly die. Ttogafer (talk) 15:25, June 8, 2010 (UTC) kakashi didn't beat kakuzu kakuzu would have killed kakashi ino aand choji if naruto hadn't showed up kakashi did FINISH OFF kakkuuzu however Above person please sign your posts. Now, back to the point. We don't know what would have happened. Kakashi himself claimed later that he would have used the Mangekyou Sharingan if Naruto had not showed up at that time. Once he uses the Mangekyou Sharingan, it would be difficult to say who would win. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 12:57, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Mission ranks There are two potential mistakes in the article pertaining to the missions. # Escort the Bridge Builder is technically a A-rank mission, as Kakashi said later during Orochimaru's invasion of Konoha # Rescue the Kazekage should be a S-Rank mission, because Hokage Tsunade herself said so. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 12:55, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :You're wrong on #1: Kakashi CLEARLY stated that escorting Tazuna has become a B-rank Mission due to Zabuza's involvement, and that's more accurate than him stating it after the event. As for # 2, you're spot on; Gaara IS the Kazekage (in which his involvement clearly calls for an S-rank) and Tsunade DID say that.--Ethelion (talk) 13:08, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::Actually, Kakashi says the mission was B-rank or higher and later as he tells Sakura to wake Naruto and Shikamaru and chase after Sasuke and Gaara, he does say . ::You're both wrong on the Rescue the Kazekage mission, though. The third databook clearly states it's an A-rank mission. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 13:20, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::Maybe I don't remember it clearly but in the subbed version, Kakashi said that "If Tazuna was being attacked by ninjas, it would be a B-rank or higher", and this was just after the two Chunnins attacked them, and before Zabuza, an exiled S-Rank criminal, came into the picture. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 13:25, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::I guess the confusion is because in the manga, it is not explicitly mentioned what the rank of the mission is, whereas in the anime, it is clearly mentioned as a S-Rank mission. Would it be possible to put that information, something like (Rank A-Rank (S-Rank in the anime)), so that people who only watch the anime would not get confused? Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 13:46, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Sure, there should be some sort of compromise possible. --ShounenSuki (talk | ) 14:41, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Trivia (Resemblence) "Like the Sannin, the original Team 7 also bears some resemblance to Team Minato. " Somehow, this sentence seems to need some improvement. Probably, it is better to put it this way: The original Team 7 bears some resemblence to Team Minato and the Sannin. This article is about Team Kakashi, hence there is no need to emphasise the Sannin over here. Next, could someone explain what this resemblence is?Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 13:55, October 15, 2009 (UTC) Third Hokage = Minato = Kakashi(Older) Orochimaru= no one in Team Minato = Sasuke Jiraya = Obito = Naruto Rin = Tsunade = Sakura KiumaruHamachi http://naruto.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:KiumaruHamachi So what exactly is the resemblence? Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 03:08, November 7, 2009 (UTC) All of their members (or former members) possessing lightning based chakra experienced eye implant(s), i think ... Stop Gaara/Find Sasuke? I think this mission cannot be put here. It was assigned to Naruto, Sakura, Pakkun and Shikamaru. You cannot really call it Team 7. Geijustu wa bakuhatsu da (talk) 05:27, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Strongest Team Should it be noted that, according to their stats, Team Kakashi is the strongest out of their generation? Sanders-sama (talk) 14:43, December 28, 2009 (UTC) Obito and Rin were also a part of Team Kakashi during Kakashi Gaiden. (talk) 18:14, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Well I would personally be against it. While obviously they are the strongest team, it hasn't been stated in the anime or manga so saying it would be using the stats to show bias. Which is why, if i'm not mistaken, two trivia points that said "Tenten and Chouji are statistically the weakest out of the Konoaha 11" were removed. --Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 18:45, January 26, 2011 (UTC) :First of all, Obito and Rin were apart of Team Minato,which was lead by Kakashi for one mission. Second of all, IamJakuhoRaikoben, check the date, the first post was made about a year and a month ago, and the suggestion is already in the article under the trivia. ~ Fmakck - Talk - '' 22:25, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Well, I didn't notice the date on the first post if I had I wouldn't have responded to it,also if it is in the article already then i suppose there is nothing to discuss here.Iam...JakuhoRaikoben 00:48, January 27, 2011 (UTC) Trivia Should we add something to their trivia like all the members of team 7(minus Kakashi) were also trained by the Legendary Sannin? like Sasuke was trained by Orochimaru, Naruto by Jiraiya and Sakura by Tsunade, just as it is mentioned in the Sannin and Team Hiruzen articles. akz! (talk) 10:10, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Kanji/romaji of "Team seven" I neither really speak or write Japanese, so I might be totally wrong, but "Team 7 (第7班第七班, Dainanahan)" from the info box, seems wrong in that: 第7班 and 第七班 means team seven/seventh team respectively, as 七=7. So lit. "of 7 team of seven team" or "Team seven team seven" (第=of; 7/七 =seven; 班=team ). Considering that it's just; "第10班" for team ten, I imagine it's just a comma or / that's missing? Like this: "Team 7 (第7班, 第七班, Dainanahan)" -- (talk) 14:13, September 12, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, the comma wasn't being rendered well. —ShounenSuki (talk | | translations) 15:24, September 12, 2011 (UTC) Sasukes status In the info box shouldn't it say 'formerly' next to Sasukes name? Hes no longer a member and has said so himself. --Kotoamatsukami (talk) 18:24, March 1, 2012 (UTC) :We cover the entire series, at one point he was. We don't do that with Akatsuki members and missing-nin, or with jutsu they're no longer able to use as well. Omnibender - Talk - 23:50, March 1, 2012 (UTC) About the team members I think we should just add in neji and Lee as well in the member list since they all participate in team 7 before , or we should just remove sora? :Which episodes/chapters do you refer to? And sign your posts with ~~~~. Jacce | Talk | 08:35, March 20, 2012 (UTC) ::Lee and Neji are members of their own teams. It was never said that other shinobi can't join a group temporarily to form a complete cell for a mission. Sora was actually inducted into the team as a member of team 7 if i remember correctly.--Cerez365™ 10:03, March 20, 2012 (UTC) Well I'm reffering to the naruto shippuuden 1st movie where neji , lee , sakura and naruto as a 4 man cell ,well since temporary member doesn't count then just forget about this.Anyway we still have to confirm whether sora is an official team 7 member or not . :Movies aren't canon. Omnibender - Talk - 22:59, March 21, 2012 (UTC) ::*cough*exceptheoneKishimot'sdoing*cough* As far as anime content goes, yes Sora is/was considered a member of Team 7.--Cerez365™ 23:09, March 21, 2012 (UTC) Mission to add? I just noticed that the mission given to Team 7 in Sakura's flashback (Shippuden 194) isn't mentioned. The one where they have to protect a golden statue, you know? It happens sometime before the Chuunin exams because Sakura still has her long hair. (talk) 15:29, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Crashx :Added.--Cerez365™ (talk) 15:36, June 25, 2012 (UTC) how about talking about it having the worst teamwork? just a thought Justin Holland (talk) 22:22, October 10, 2012 (UTC) maybe talk about the seven? Justin Holland (talk) 22:35, October 10, 2012 (UTC) Infiltrate Orochimaru's Hideout There's something wrong with the article. (talk) 18:36, January 31, 2013 (UTC) :this article is incomplete Sasuke Sasuke was never in team Kakashi .... he was only in team 7 which is a different thing entirely. Kakashi stated at the beginning of shippuden that the members of team Kakashi were all equals (unlike team 7). They are two seperate teams ... can someone take sasuke off here ? --Keep Calm And Call Kakashi (talk) 12:25, February 24, 2013 (UTC) Team Kakashi , Team 7 Team Kakashi is technically different to team 7 , so Sasuke shouldn't be in here ? --Keep Calm And Call Kakashi (talk) 22:04, March 27, 2013 (UTC) It's one and the same, as long as it's leader is the same, the team is intact even if a member is replaced. Current Team 7 is team Kakashi, previous Team 7 might have been team Bob for what we know. Before you mention Yamato, he was only a temporary replacement--Elveonora (talk) 22:44, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Chapter 689 Final Mission Should we consider Kakashi's "Save the World as Team 7 Final Mission" as an actual mission to add to the article? Does it count as a separate mission since it's still occurring during the War? Sparxs77 (talk) 21:22, August 21, 2014 (UTC) : I don't think it would hurt. Of course its not an official mission, but Kakashi saw it fit to dub it as one, and its pretty symbolic, so I think it'd be okay. ~ ''Ten Tailed Fox 01:46, August 22, 2014 (UTC) :: So if there is no objections, then I will add it. Sparxs77 (talk) 10:31, August 22, 2014 (UTC) I object because its still part of the war, its not a mission. Kakashi doesn't really have the right to name an official mission. Munchvtec (talk) 12:38, August 22, 2014 (UTC) Im taking this ission off, it's not an actual mission at all. Munchvtec (talk) 04:32, September 5, 2014 (UTC) It makes no sense to take it away. Kakashi is a jōnin, he can assign missions to his team. If he can't, then we have to remove the "Stop Gaara/Save Sasuke" mission, which isn't necessary. Like Fox said, it doesn't hurt, and I don't think you have a good enough reason to undo it in the first place so I'm reverting it.--Reliops (talk) 05:53, September 5, 2014 (UTC) The ODK mission was okay. this one is not a real mission. it's just something that kakashi said to himself. foxie argues a lot of stuff like this and is normally wrong. Bottom line is Kakashi never said it to team 7, he was talking to himself silently therefore it's not an actual mission. Munchvtec (talk) 06:26, September 5, 2014 (UTC) Except for the fact Kakashi wasn't speaking to himself. He rallied the team and told them what they were going to do would be their final mission. You are simply in the wrong.--Reliops (talk) 06:41, September 5, 2014 (UTC) I apologize then. Munchvtec (talk) 06:45, September 5, 2014 (UTC) No need to apologise, innocent mistake.--Reliops (talk) 06:47, September 5, 2014 (UTC) It isn't a mission though. Team 7 officially consists of Kakashi, Naruto, Sakura and Sai, not Sasuke. He isn't even a Konoha shinobi at this point do adding information like that will only serve to confuse the issue. What Kakashi said he meant it sentimentally rather than literally. That aside, there are no missions in all out warfare. It should get a trivia mention at most.--Cerez365™ (talk) 07:06, September 5, 2014 (UTC) :Of course it's a mission. The fact they were in the middle of a war is irrelevant to that; missions can be issued at any time and any place by an authority figure. You have no proof of that Kakashi called it as such out of some sense of sentimentality. You only have your interpretation, which frankly means nothing. I also remind you that Kakashi issued Shikamaru the same mission as Sakura and Naruto, and he was not part of Team 7 either.--Reliops (talk) 03:35, September 6, 2014 (UTC) That's what I was trying to say but no one really listens to me here lol. Munchvtec (talk) 07:08, September 5, 2014 (UTC) @Reliops; stop reverting it. it's not an actual mission. Munchvtec (talk) 05:14, September 7, 2014 (UTC) @Cerez, you said "That aside, there are no missions in all out warfare." If that's the basis of your counter-argument, could I get a source on that? --Questionaredude (talk) 05:32, September 7, 2014 (UTC) It doesnt need to be sourced. it's common sense! All that aside, in the end Kakashi was just talking. what if kagya had said this and not kakashi? would the mission be added as an actual mission still? Munchvtec (talk) 05:35, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :Well excuse me for not knowing common military tactics like you. If Kaguya said this it wouldn't matter because she has nothing to do with the Team 7/Kakashi dynamic. --Questionaredude (talk) 05:49, September 7, 2014 (UTC) It doesnt matter who said it. im not trying to be rude but your making it hard. Munchvtec (talk) 06:17, September 7, 2014 (UTC) :That can't be the part people chose to focus on • Sasuke no es Konoha ninja es missing nin that still has crimes to answer for. Ergo and ipso facto he no es part of Team 7 so we can't be listing it as a mission for them. Kakashi was just being sentimental.--Cerez365™ (talk) 06:32, September 7, 2014 (UTC) It wasn't an official mission, it was a motivational, sentimental statement. One of them isn't even part of the village anymore, let alone Team 7. It may deserve a mention in the trivia but nothing more. That said, to say that there are no missions in all out warfare is factually incorrect.--Soul reaper (talk) 06:51, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Whatever, just add it in trivia like you, me and cerez have said already. Munchvtec (talk) 07:02, September 7, 2014 (UTC) also, kakashi can't name a mission more then half way through it. Munchvtec (talk) 07:03, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Right, you've decided to ignore my response because it doesn't gel with your reasoning. I will be reverting your reversal once again. You have no basis for Kakashi being sentimental. Sasuke's status as a rogue nin has little bearing. Shikamaru wasn't part of Team 7 either and he got issued a mission - during an invasion, I might add, i.e. war.--Reliops (talk) 21:08, September 7, 2014 (UTC) : Okay, I'm making an executive decision since you lot can't seem to do it without clawing out each other's throat. Its staying in the mission section. I don't care whether it was given by a Kage, or whether or not Sasuke is a member of Konoha or not. Kakashi, the team leader, sentimentally declared it their last mission as Team 7. To compromise, we can add that it wasn't an official mission, but its staying there. Don't like it? I don't care. Stop arguing because its done. ~ Ten Tailed Fox 21:26, September 7, 2014 (UTC) ::Not complaints here.--Reliops (talk) 21:38, September 7, 2014 (UTC) Formation: Summoning Three-Way Deadlock Shouldn't Summoning Three-Way Deadlock be listed as a formation under their Team jutsu like Ino-Shika-Cho formation is listed under Team Asuma's Team jutsu? Since Minato himself acknowledged the Summoning Three-Way Deadlock I think it should be listed under their Team jutsu. Gold-king99 (talk) 23:14, March 19, 2015 (UTC)Gold-king99 Suggested addition Shouldn't we add the S ranked mission Naruto was sent on to categorize flora and fauna when he was training to control the kyuubi. Naruto and Yamato were both sent on that mission, so technically Team 7. And it is technically an official mission. Lygarx (talk) 09:00, September 28, 2017 (UTC) Members Even if it isn't manga canon, we still list information of other sources. In the anime, Sora was a member of Team 7. In the first Shippuden movie, Neji replaced Kakashi as leader temporarily and Lee replaced Sasuke too. I don't see the reason why they can't be included especially considering we are saying it's movie only. --Rai 水 (talk) 18:38, April 9, 2018 (UTC) :Except we don't list non-canon movies. And the first shippuden movie is a non-canon movie. That's why you don't see like 20 different movie-only Rasengans in Naruto's infobox, or Kakashi listed as an Ice Release user, among other things. Don't really know where this issue for you is coming from, especially seeing as you're not a new user and are familiar with this wiki's regulations...--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 20:40, April 9, 2018 (UTC) ::First of all, those movie only Rasengan are listed in his filtered jutsu list so although it isn't only the main jutsu list, it's still present. The funny thing is about until you, nobody complained about Neji being chosen to be a temporary leader despite it being movie only. It isn't against wiki regulations to list non-canon things. If that was the case then novels or anime will not be used either. It doesn't need to be in the trivia. Sora for example isn't canon and we list him. --Rai 水 (talk) 20:49, April 9, 2018 (UTC) :::"That's why you don't see like 20 different movie-only Rasengans in Naruto's infobox". (I'm getting this notion that you don't like to read... XD) :::It is with non-canon movies. Dude, you know this, I know this, we all know this, we've been through this many MANY times before, if you don't like it, don't complain to me, go to the forums and try to petition for a change, I'm not the one in charge here to tell you what you can and cannot do...--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 20:53, April 9, 2018 (UTC) ::::Who's complaining? That's you dude. And your sarcasm is not necessary. Shows how pressed you are. At this point a sysop needs to step in because I'm not going to go there with you. --Rai 水 (talk) 20:56, April 9, 2018 (UTC) :::::What sarcasm O.o? Why are you even angry???? Dude, don't interpret internet words... I would've added a "/s" had I been sarcastic... I mean, I'm just reverting a change you made that is against the regulations, regulations that you, having been here for a very long time, should be aware of by this point, so I'm not sure why you're here complaining in the talk page. Go to Omni or Seele (two active Sysops) and ask them what to do, maybe you'll like what they have to say more? :D--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 20:59, April 9, 2018 (UTC) :::::EDIT: And, like, I know Saru's gonna lock this page as soon as he sees this, and for good reason. :D I'm really very VERY confused at why you're doing this, knowing full well you've been here long enough to know what we do and what we don't do, and trying to make changes through revert wars is clearly not the best idea. I'd like to talk to you on either of our talk pages, sort this out maybe, I dunno, once you said that you're brother had used your account to do some spam edits, Is that him again? :D--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 21:08, April 9, 2018 (UTC) So, it took me a while to intervene in any way because I was painstakingly checking something about this. Having only speedread through the topic, the issue at hand, it seems, is to list or not to list Lee and Neji as members due to the first Shippuden movie. The checking I was doing earlier was going through all the teams articles. As far as I could see, this is one of the few instances of manga/anime characters belonging to a manga/anime team in a movie-only way. Usually, as pointed out, we don't list movie-only stuff for manga/anime characters. Things like jutsu/tools used in movies are so listed in their articles, even in manga/anime ones, and but stay hidden in other infoboxes. The issue here is both the infobox where this information would be entered and the infobox that would collect this information are manga/anime ones, whereas the information is movie-only. Not putting the Lee and Neji Team 7 temporary membership would mean not listing that information anywhere. Similar situations also happen with Shikamaru and Hinata in other non-canon movies. We list certain movie information in such manga/anime level infoboxes, like the "appears in X media" and listing the debut. Since the information exists, I believe it should be listed somewhere, be it the actual infobox, or in a trivia point. If people want to be particularly picky, I suppose an argument can be made for making movie specific team pages based on the missions, similar to the various Konoha 11 permutations for Part 1 fillers. This way, we would indeed add movie-only team links to manga/anime character infoboxes, but without adding other manga/anime characters to other manga/anime team infoboxes. Omnibender - Talk - 01:54, April 10, 2018 (UTC) :Thank you Omni. I appreciate how rationale you're being. I honestly thought that we list movie only members in team infoboxes, despite it being a more official manga/anime team. The problem with not listing it in the infobox is the fact that you have to scroll all the way down to the movies section to know and considering we don't treat novels the same way, besides both falling in the same canon category. --Rai 水 (talk) 02:25, April 10, 2018 (UTC) ::EDIT Conflict: ::I personally don't really care much, but I am adamant that we stay consistent with how we handle non-canon movie content, cuz if we're not, there will come a time when people use this change as an excuse/argument to change how we handle other information regarding this media of content.--BerserkerPhantom (talk) 02:26, April 10, 2018 (UTC)